


Just One of Many Teatimes

by fullmetal_64



Series: Fuwametal's Bysithea Week Entries [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, literally just fluff, nothing else here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_64/pseuds/fullmetal_64
Summary: It's a slow day for the King and the Queen Consort of Fódlan, who have a rare day off. Byleth and Lysithea have tea in the garden of their vacation home in the Ordelia countryside, and Byleth cannot help but to tease and flirt with his adorable wife.Day 2 of Bysithea Week: Teatime
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Fuwametal's Bysithea Week Entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just One of Many Teatimes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late again... by two days this time. 😭 But that's okay! I defaulted to angst for the first day, but this time, I succeeded in making it _extra, extra_ fluffy.
> 
> There's literally nothing here except fluff. Enjoy!

The gentle breeze brings the smell of flowers from the garden to the east side of the Eisners’ vacation home in the countryside of Ordelia territory, bordering Goneril territory. The relief of the mountain range spanning Fódlan’s Throat gives this side of the Ordelia territory a cool, laidback clime with the faint scent of Alymran pine hanging in the air when the wind blows from the east.

The warmth of the early morning sun caresses his face ever so gently, warming his body from the cold night. A day as fine as any, Byleth inhales deeply, taking in him the nostalgic aroma of the beautiful countryside that his wife calls home. A natural perfume of wild flowers, dew-dropped grass, Almyran pine and the morning sun hangs over the air.

 _I feel so happy to be alive,_ Byleth thinks to himself, sighing in satisfaction. Slow days like this don’t often come for the king and his family because of the work that such a position entails, but when they do come, Byleth revels in the simple pleasure of spending time with his family. Byleth makes his way through the modestly-sized courtyard and out to the garden.

In the garden is a lone table with two outdoor chairs amidst a multitude of colorful flowering shrubs. There, his queen was waiting for him.

_Ahh, there she is. As expected._

Sitting on one of the chairs is Lysithea von Ordelia-Eisner, Byleth’s wife and the Queen Consort of Fódlan. _The love of my life,_ he catches himself thinking.

Lysithea is reading a book, too small to be a magic tome or a magical research material. Byleth wonders what she was reading. She was clearly invested, as she did not see Byleth enter the garden, her eyes glued to the pages. Those focused, piercing eyes burning with an aura of seriousness made her look so scholarly. Lysithea was brilliant as ever.

The gremory was wearing a simple, white duster dress and a beige wool cardigan over it to keep her warm, contrasting her soft, lilac hair, which fell beautifully down to the small of her back. The loose fit of the soft dress draping against her petite frame outlined the silhouette of her body. Lysithea was alluring as ever.

Finally, Lysithea notices her husband walking up to the table, and her expression changes from serious to joyous, her eyes lighting up and narrowing as her cheeks raise, tugging at her mouth to form a smile. Byleth would never tire of seeing this face, and every time he saw Lysithea was like falling in love, over and over again.

That face was filled with love and radiated that love, beautifying everything around it. She was the picture of an angel, but despite that, the gentle warmth of the sun that filled Byleth was replaced with a deep, intense, and passionate heat that filled him from the caverns of his heart.

_Lysithea is lovely as ever._

He would have to save that heat for later.

“Didn’t you feel like sleeping in today, dear?” Lysithea asks Byleth, standing up to meet her husband. She tiptoes to plant a kiss on Byleth’s cheeks.

Byleth pulls out Lysithea’s chair and seats her before sitting down himself. “It was cold without you in my arms, and the bed was empty without you in it, so I woke up.”

Lysithea blushes and responds sheepishly. “O-oh, you... I-I had to get up from bed, otherwise, you might not have allowed me to leave and we would have spent half the day in bed again.”

“Oh, whatever do you mean by that?” the king smirks mischievously as he asks his queen, teasing her ever so slightly. Perhaps Claude and his penchant for playful teasing and flirting had rubbed off on him over their years of friendship.

She turns crimson up to her ears. “Y-you know what I mean!” She says, clearly flustered. Under her breath, she whispers to herself, _not that I hate that kind of thing..._

Byleth chuckles at her precious reaction.

“A-anyway!” Lysithea clears her throat. “It would be such a waste to let such a nice day simply pass us by without so much as enjoying it. I’ve prepared tea for the two of us, and I’ve asked the maids to prepare us breakfast afterward.”

She gestures in front of her, and sure enough, there was a teapot, still warm with freshly brewed sweet-apple tea and two teacups.

Byleth has a devilish idea to continue teasing the easily embarrassed Lysithea. “So you don’t enjoy our time alone in the bedchamber?” he asks, making a sad face with puppy-dog eyes.

“That’s – th-that’s not what I mean! You know full well what I mean. Geez.” _And I do enjoy it. Very much so._ She turns even redder at her own thoughts.

There it was. Lysithea’s cute pouting face. Byleth can feel his soul being purified. _Finding that cure really was worth it, for me to be able to see this face for as long as we have our lives to spend together._

“I’m sorry, you’re much too cute, Lysithea. I simply cannot help but to want to tease you!”

Lysithea gathers her composure, continuing the conversation “Enough of that. I’ll pour you some tea.”

She picks up the teapot delicately and pours out Byleth’s portion of tea, passing his teacup and a small plate of sugar cookies to him. Lysithea goes back to reading her book, looking away momentarily to take a sip from her tea.

For a while, the two are silent, but not for a lack of things to talk about. The two aren’t awkward; rather, they’re comfortable simply to be with each other. Byleth smiles tenderly at the focused Lysithea.

“You really are sweet, Lysithea. Thank you for setting this up.”

It turns out that she hadn’t gathered her composure after all, as her face turns red again, but that redness quickly subsides as Lysithea remembers their days at Garreg Mach. Her eyes and her smile are filled with an expression of nostalgic recollection.

“This much is natural for me. Our teatimes have always been a pleasure. You were always the one who invited me and I looked forward to those special occasions, but now that we’re married, I can enjoy this with you any time, if I so wish... so I want to enjoy it as much as I can.”

Byleth can feel himself beginning to blush. He takes a sip from his tea to obscure his face, which is dangerously close to breaking out in a great, big, stupid smile. The tea is fragrant and sweet, just how Lysithea likes to make it. He puts down his teacup and holds himself back.

“You know, it’s quite strange. Whenever we had tea together, my heart would always beat right out of my chest in the beginning. I was worried that you could hear how loud my heartbeat was, so I thought that things would change once I was the one who started to invite you to tea... But nothing’s changed.”

Quite suddenly, Lysithea grabs Byleth’s hand and places his palm over her chest.

“Can you feel how fast my heart is beating?”

In his hand, Byleth can feel the vigor of the life that he saved, beating rapidly... just for him. It was his turn to turn scarlet with embarrassment. He turns his face away to hide his expression.

“You’re quite unfair yourself, too... Flustering me like this.”

The queen realizes where she had put her husband’s hand and quickly turns red, too. She puts her husband’s hand away and looks away in a futile attempt to hide her face. The two of them have quickly been reduced to smoldering, blushing messes.

When they finally feel the heat leave their face and muster the courage to look at each other again, they look back at the same time and see each other’s ears, which are still red. The two of them laugh at each other and suddenly, the mood of pleasant awkwardness like sticky honey makes way for comfortable silence like smooth coffee once more.

“Lysithea, give me your hand.” Byleth’s desire to touch Lysithea had overcome him.

She blushes, but complies with her husband’s request. Byleth takes it and kisses the back of her hand tenderly, bringing them down to rest on the table to hold hands over it. He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb affectionately.

“Let’s enjoy today fully, Lysithea. Do you want to go dancing at the plaza later?”

“I would love to!”

“Then should we go and have breakfast so we can head out to town early? We could go shopping with the children.”

“Let’s take it slow and stay like this a little longer. I have all the time in the world, thanks to you. Our children will come to get us when it’s time for breakfast, anyway.” Lysithea’s eyes are _so_ gentle... _saintly._ A far cry from the intense but scared eyes of their days at the monastery.

Byleth feels his heart squeeze. _It was all so worth it._

“I love you, Lysithea, my light.”

“And I, you, my love.”

Byleth and Lysithea have everything they could ever want in their lives. In that mundane moment, in just one of many more teatimes, there was just one thought between the two of them: _I’m so glad I’m alive._

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Did your teeth fall off from the sweetness? Did you get diabetes? If you did, that was the intention. :DD Anyway, I like the stone-faced Byleth, but I also like the idea of a Byleth that awakens to a more mischievous side, you know? It only makes sense that Claude would rub off on him in some ways. The game does show Byleth's potential to be a tease, particularly with Lysithea, so I wanted to explore this side of Byleth, something that still feels like him, but isn't typically how people interpret him. I also really wanted to write dancing, but... I don't have the chops to properly write a dance. I need more time to study that kind of dynamic writing, but I did tease them going to the plaza to dance, so... Maybe in the future? 👀
> 
> Again, if you liked this, I have a long Bysithea fic entitled To Share a Lifetime. I have something planned for its future, so go check it out! 
> 
> Anyway, comments are always welcome and appreciated! I'll plug my Twitter as usual, even if I do mostly just tweet nonsense on there: https://twitter.com/fuwametal_


End file.
